parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Anna Home Video
A parody of Barney and Friends by Eli Wages. Cast: *Barney - Anna (Frozen) *Baby Bop - Sally (Wee Sing Together) *BJ - Elsa (Frozen) *Riff - Lindy Watson (I Didn't Do It) and lots more! Pilots Unlike the other Barney parodies, it will only show the last two Barney and the Backyard Gang parody episodes as pilot episodes. * Anna in Concert * Rock With Anna Seasons: * Anna & Friends (Season 1) * Anna & Friends (Season 2) * Anna & Friends (Season 3) * Anna & Friends (Season 4) * Anna & Friends (Season 5) * Anna & Friends (Season 6) * Anna & Friends (Season 7) * Anna & Friends (Season 8) * Anna & Friends (Season 9) * Anna & Friends (Season 10) * Anna & Friends (Season 11) * Anna & Friends (Season 12) * Anna & Friends (Season 13) * Anna & Friends (Season 14) See also * ''Anna & Friends: The All-New Show'' - a parody of the 2017 reboot of Barney & Friends. Characters: Princess anna frozen-wide.jpg|Anna as Barney Sally (from Wee Sing) as Hannah.jpg|Sally as Baby Bop snow_queen_elsa_in_frozen-wide.jpg|Elsa as BJ Lindy_Watson,_according_to_Stevie_Moops,_Jr.jpg|Lindy Watson as Riff Peter Pan in Peter Pan.jpg|Peter Pan as Michael Alice-in-wonderland-1951.jpg|Alice as Tina Rapunzel in Tangled.jpg|Rapunzel as Luci Robin (Teen Titans Go).jpg|Robin as Derek Sofia the first 1.png|Sofia the First as Kathy Ariel in The Little Mermaid.jpg|Ariel as Min Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-4840.jpg|Pinocchio as Shawn Wendy Testaburger.png|Wendy Testaburger as Tosha Margo dm.jpg|Margo as Julie Taran-1.jpg|Taran as David KennyMcCormick.png|Kenny McCormick as Jason Fairy Godmother in Cinderella II- Dreams Come True.jpg|The Fairy Godmother as Professor Tinkerputt KyleBroflovski.png|Kyle Broflovski as Carlos Kelly mansion.jpg|Kelly as Kelly Sillywhim.jpg|Sillywhim as the Winkster Ike.jpg|Ike Broflovski as Juan Jonathan Smith.jpg|Jonathan Smith as Kenneth Cream(Modern).png|Cream the Rabbit as Maria Snoopy as a Flashbeagle.jpg|Snoopy as Stephen Petunia-rhubarb-veggietales-1.42.jpg|Petunia Rhubarb as Ashley Annie Onion.jpg|Annie Onion as Alissa Blaze-the-cat-mario-and-sonic-at-the-olympic-winter-games-3.5.jpg|Blaze the Cat as Stella the Storyteller Songbarney.png|Barney as Mr. Boyd Spongebob will never ditch again.png|SpongeBob SquarePants as Robert Prairiedawn.jpg|Prairie Dawn as Kristen Gonzo 3C 200x300px.jpg|Gonzo as Chip Cinderella-heart-that-believes 20329 1.jpg|Cinderella as Kim Jessie2.jpg|Jessie as Hannah junior01.png|Junior Asparagus as Danny Patrick Star (TV Series).jpg|Patrick Star as Curtis Eric Cartman.jpg|Eric Cartman as Jeff Giggles (pic).png|Giggles as Keesha Abby (Sesame Street).jpg|Abby Cadabby as Emily Elmyra Duff.jpg|Elmyra Duff as as Linda Babs.jpg|Babs Bunny as Scooter McNutty Shirley the loon-726969.jpg|Shirley the Loon as Miss Etta Kette Stitch in Lilo & Stitch.jpg|Stitch as Booker T. Bookworm boots-the-monkey-dora-psd-452346.png Percy in Pocahontas 2 Journey to a New World.jpg Molly-0.png Tuesday.jpg Penny in Super Secret Secret Squirrel.jpg 250px-190Aipom.png Amy Lawrence.jpg Laura-the-carrot-jonah-a-veggietales-movie-9.21.jpg Anabel.png Anna Says At the end of most episodes, Anna says "Hello again to all my friends. I'm glad you came to play! Our fun and learning never ends. Here's what we did today!" and then narrates all the important details and lessons learned from the episode and suggests fun activities the viewers can do at home to learn more about the episode's topic. In Seasons 1, Anna usually says something along the lines of "And remember, I love you!" or signs off in a diffrerent manner such as "And you know what? I love you." or "Because I love you." But she always does it in Season 2 however. In Seasons 3 onwards, a child says "Hey everybody. It's time for Anna Says." Also, Anna pops out on the bottom left of the screen and says "And remember, I love you." and waves goodbye before the end credits. At the end of each segment of the Season 3 version, the clip darkens and Anna emerges on the bottom left of the screen, says her closing line, and waves goodbye as we fade out. Trivia * Elsa refers to Sally as "sissy" in spite of them being Anna's and Jonathan's respective sisters. Category:Barney & Friends Tv Spoofs Category:Barney Home Video Movie Spoof Category:Barney & Friends Movie Spoof Category:Eli Wages Category:YouTube Category:Google Drive